The beginning
by briarleaves
Summary: It had started as a normal noodle run for inuyasha and then she was flung further into the past and into her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n**

**This was on a request for arashi wolf princesses bday! I'm back shortly in a few days I shall be posting again hopefully love all of you! I'm out ~briar~**

It was just her luck that some God hated her. The well being it's predictable self suddenly decided to throw her back even further to who knows what era.

She had been making a run for Inuyasha's ramen. She was about to go back to the fuedal era so Inuyasha wouldn't come and drag her back at some ungodly hour of the morning. When she got to the wellhouse a purple light came out of the well and dragged her down much like mistress centipede.

"Huuuuh!" She sighed aggravatedly, but it couldn't be helped she would just have to make the most of it. She climbed up as best she could and suddenly found herself surrounded by yoakia. She pulled out her bow infusing it with her reiki and wacking anything that got to close. She spotted what looked to be Sesshomaru at first, but as she got closer she suddenly realized who she was standing next to. She let out a huge burst of reiki and took out half leaving one who could be none other than the Inu no tashio to kill the rest.

The Inu no tashio didn't know what to think of the small but powerful miko at the beginning. He was slightly angry at the bone eaters well at first for answering his request for help with a weak human girl but after her display of power he would never question the well again. When all the yoakia were killed with a sweep of tesiaga he walked over to her panting body enjoying her clean scent.

Most humans stank to high heaven but this one smelled oddly like honey suckles and sakura blossems. " who are you miko?" He asked. "I'm Kagome inutashio-sama." She said. ' _Kagome' he thought what an odd but beautiful name with it meaning caged bird.' _He decided with those thoughts if the well it didn't let her go back to where ever she originated from he would keep her.

" I hate to be leaving so soon Inu no tashio-sama but my friends will be waiting for me. So goodbye!" With that she hopped into the well and not a second later a resounding snap was heard. She screamed. "Ahhh!" He jumped down into the well to find her holding her right leg. The middle of her calf all the way around was swollen and scratched.

He could already tell it was broken by the sound it had made. "If you would allow me Kagome I could take care of you until your leg is better and try to help you with the well." He stated._ 'She will never leave mine!'_ His beast stated.

_'In just a few moments she has me wrapped around her finger.'_ She looked up at him tears in her eyes and nodded not able to do much else seeing as she had bit her tongue.

When they arrived at his castle moments later thanks to his orb of energy he sometimes traveled in. He gave her to the healers who set to work on fixing her leg. When they were done it was nearly sundown.

She had a feeling the well would never work again but she was ok with it. After all she had the beginning of a beautiful long and happy relationship with a certain Inu no tashio

The end.

**Happy b-day arashi wolf princess I would of made it longer but vampygirl requested a oneshot so here you go! Love to all my fans ill see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n hey guys long time no see right? i would say im sorry but at this point that would be useless sorry doesnt cut it to be honest i have hit a road block with my storys and i wanted to give somthing to you so you know im still here im not dead or anything so here it is the continuation if thats how you spell it of The Begining.**

Chapter 1

When the great Inu no tashio took an intrest in something he took an intrest. Currently his intrest was in a blue eyed black haired miko who he somehow managed to anger...again. All he had wanted to do was makesure she hadnt fallen sleep in the onsen ,but alas she was still awake and he got a facefull of water and the scented oils they used instead of soap as his little miko called it.  
He was currently finding a towl to dry his face with and contemplating just jumping in with her. He shook his head as he reeled in his thoughts, 'No that wasnt a path he dared tread again as he had the first night he had taken his little miko home oh what a commotion she made in the castle'. In just a little under a week his friend ,and politicaly allianced wife kimiko had taken the young girl under her wing ,his young son sesshomaru had started calling her onee-chan, and almost all of the castle staff had fallen in love with her.  
As he finished his quest for a towl Kagome finished her bath and tracked him down as fast as she could with her broken leg. It was almost healed now thanks to the yoakia medicine and her own healing powers ,but it was still enough of a problem that she had to have a stick to walk with. "Touga." called out Kagome and his blood froze he knew that tone he was in trouble for peaking in on her. 'It wasnt like I was trying to be a hentai.' He thought to himself 'I only wanted to make sure she didnt fall asleep' he pouted a bit as he sighed taking in that oh so lovely scent that was pure Kagome.  
"Why did you peak in on me again?" She said in a cool tone. "This Touga was making sure you did not fall asleep like the last few times dearest Kagome." He replied trying to get out of her bad side, but it was not to be. "so you decided to peak in on me yourself instead of asking Yumi to who was right outside the door." said Kagome in a condecending tone. Yumi was kagomes personal servant Touga had assigned her much to Kagomes dismay. The little horse yoakia had become fast friends with Kagome after asuring her she didnt mind being her servant. " I had sent your friend to ready your dinner and then retrieve you when she could not get an answer from you she sent for me. Had you been listening this Touga would not have had to invade your bath." said Touga cooly on the outside. on the inside touga was mentaly praisig himself for makng a sound argument and keeping the whining tone out of his voice.  
finding no way around that statemnt Kagome pouted for a moment before apologizing to him. he accepted her apology and no more was said on the matter. 'now if only I could get her to realize my affections for her this would be perfect' thought Touga as he trailed after her to the dining room.

**a/n short but sweet i always say review and i may just post another chapter tommorrow.**


End file.
